mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Girl
Kung Fu Girl is a female version of Kung Fu Man. Kung Fu Girl is a young woman with a busty upper body who has some simalarities to KFM like performing some of his signiture moves such as Kung Fu Palm and so on. However, unlike KFM, she has some unique abilities such as being able to produce a chibi ghost version of herself as a projectile, the ability to scretch her arm long distances, and to release a powerful energy blast covering the whole screen. There are two version of Kung Fu Girl avaible at the moment, the first being the original by Johnny Bravo]] and the other being a massive edited version of herself called Another Kung Fu Girl by S.Y.D. Kung Fu Girl In this version of Kung Fu Girl, she was created to have some similar moves to KFM such as his Kung Fu Palm and his Kung Fu Knee as well as having her own unique attacks such as her whip attack and the ability to produce a chibi ghost version of herself as a projectile. She has a unusal walking speed as when she moves forwards, she quite slow, but when she goes back, she runs making her quicker. She has the standard health of a MUGEN player but her attack damage is slightly more than KFM standard attack damage making her slightly more powerful. As for her AI, it is pretty advanced, making her quite a challanging opponent to battle against. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Forward '' ''B = Back '' ''DB = Down-Back '' ''DF = Down-Forward '' ''a = Light Punch b = Light Kick x = Strong Punch y = Strong Punch 'Special' Kung Fu Palm - D, DF, F, a '' '' Kung Fu Whip - D, DF, F, c '' '' Parry - a + c '' '' Downward Dodge - D, DB, B, a/b/c '' '' Kung Fu Upper - (Downward Dodge) + a '' '' Kung Fu Punch - (Downward Dodge) + c '' '' Kung Fu Knee - (Downward Dodge) + D '' '' Kung Fu Ghost Attack - D, DF, F, B or D 'Super' Triple Kung Fu Palm - D, DF, F (x2), a or c (requires 1000 power) '' '' Super Kung Fu Whip - D, DB, B, DB, D. DF, F (requires 2000 power) '' '' Kung Fu Chaos - D, DF, F (x2), B or D (requires 3000 power) Another Kung Fu Girl Another Kung Fu Girl is another version of Kung Fu Girl created by S.Y.D. Unlike the other version, she has had a complete makeover on all her sprites giving her a SNK style look as well as changing how some of her attacks look such as her stretch arm attack now looking more like a whip attack (like Ryuji Yamazaki or Lin). As well as these edits, she has been given more moves, some new abilties and some other unique fine details such as faster movement ability. 'Gameplay' Another Kung Fu Girl has the same health and damage resistance as her normal version. As for her AI, it is slightly weaker than Johnnys Kung Fu Girl making her slightly more easier to go against than the other version. However, there is a AI edit for this version of Kung Fu Girl created by Silvanさん which makes more much more challanging, it also makes her use all her attacks more often then her normal AI making a more suitable choice for advance MUGEN players. You can download her AI update here 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Forward B = Back DB = Down-Back DF = Down-Forward a = Light Punch b = Light Kick x = Strong Punch y = Strong Kick 'Basic motions' Break a roof tile - F + a '' '' Downward Dodge - a + c '' '' Upward Dodge - b + D '' '' 'Special (EX costs 300 Powerbar)' Kung Fu Upper - F, D, DF, F, a or c '' '' Kung Fu Charge - (Hold) F + B, B, a or c '' '' Kung Fu Knee - F, D, DF, F, b or D '' '' Kung Fu Blow - F, DF, D, DB, B, b or D '' '' Kung Fu Whip - D, DB, B, a or c '' '' Kung Fu Kick - D, DB, B, b or D '' '' Kung Fu Palm - D, DF, F, a or c '' '' Kung Fu Ghost Attack - D, DF, F, b or D '' '' 'Super' Triple Kung Fu Palm: Level 1 - D, DF, F (x2), a (requires 1000 Powerbar) '' '' Level 2 - D, DF, F (x2), c (requires 2000 Powerbar) '' '' Level 3 - D, DF, F (x2), c + D (requires 3000 Powerbar) '' '' Kung Fu Beat: Level 1 - D, DB, B, DB, D, DF, F, a (requires 1000 Powerbar) '' '' Level 2 - D, DB, B, DB, D, DF, F, c (requires 2000 Powerbar) '' '' Level 3 - D, DB, B, DB, D, DF, F, c + D (requires 3000 Powerbar) '' '' Kung Fu Chaos: Level 1 - D, DB, B (x2), b (requires 1000 Powerbar) '' '' Level 2 - D, DB, B (x2), D (requires 2000 Powerbar) '' '' Level 3 - D, DB, B (x2), c + D (requires 3000 Powerbar) '' '' ''Max2 Motion ''Kung Fu Punch - F, DF, D, DB, B (x2), c + D (requires HP <400 + 2000 Powerbar) '' '' Videos Video:MUGEN Q.O.B- Kung fu girl vs Anny Category:CharactersCategory:Original Characters Category:Females Category:HumansCategory:(Chars) Wall of Fame